


The Other Side

by Winterwonder1492



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lets see where this goes, The author is confused, Time Travel, but she tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwonder1492/pseuds/Winterwonder1492
Summary: Mj gets thrust into an alternate world where Peter(not her Peter) is her neighbour and she supposedly a full grown adult who might be a spy.That's it, That's the confusionRead along my fellow SpideyChelle Shippers
Relationships: Alternate Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds
Kudos: 10





	The Other Side

**The beginning**

“No MJ don’t-” is the last thing she hears before she is blinded by a bright light.

After what feels like mere hours, she wakes up, with a dog hovering over her

“Umm” the dog looks excited to see her, it licks her face and she shoves it away yet relentlessly it comes back and licks at her face again, she caves in and proceeds to scratch behind the dogs’ ears

A loud bang resonates with a very frantic shout coming from it “MICHELLE!” it sounds like the person on the other door is in crisis, she gets up and dusts her pants

She opens the door and is greeted by-

“Peter?” she would recognize that mop of hair from anywhere

“Michelle are you ok? We were on the phone and I asked you what you wanted for dinner then you just zoned out and I heard your phon- Michelle oh gosh-did yo-did you faint again? you didn’t take your medicine did you? The doctor-you know what screw the doctor, you are gonna take your medicine right now and I-” he talks a mile per minute as he enters her apartment and goes straight for the kitchen, she presumes.

She stands by the door, shocked and confused. “where am I?” she mutters and as if he heard her, he comes back to the living room and drags her to the couch, closing the door behind him. He looks a second away from panicking

“Ok” he runs his hand through his hair, he breathes in as if reassuring himself before he begins to speak “you are Michelle Jones and you live at 87 Crescent street. This is your apartment and I am your neighbor also your best friend Peter Benjamin Parker, you are 22 years old and today is the 2nd of April 2025, you have a dog names Rascal and you forgot to take your medicine” he says it with well-practiced ease even though his voice wavers

She looks around and takes in how her apartment looks, flowers around the windows a small bow for the do-Rascal, she corrects herself

“What happened to me” she asks in pure confusion needing to know why peter was panicking and why he looked older than she remembered

His face twitches as he gets up swiftly and calmly “You just forgot your medicine that’s all” he shrugs and moves to go to the kitchen, she follows him and is presently surprised to find that the kitchen looks like her mother’s kitchen

“Oh?” she asks, looking at him as he rampages through the cupboards

He takes out a weird box “Yup” and opens it, producing a small bottle that held tablets

“Here” he gives her one pill and goes to fill a glass with water and gives it to her

She throws the pill in her mouth and washes the taste down with water

“Doctor strange said amnesia can be some of the after effects but I didn’t think it would occur three times in a role” he mumbles to himself, seemingly lost in thought

What?

“What?” she asks him

“Nothing, don’t fret”

“Fret?” it’s as if she was talking to a different peter

“Never mind” he paces up and down the kitchen

She tries to process her thoughts as she pets Rascal. She remembers how she was with Peter and Ned while they tried out the fancy machine that was supposed to be a time travel machine, they decided to take a break when she noticed the blue glowing coming from the machine. She reached out to it almost as if she was enchanted by it and heard peter screaming for her before she was blinded by the light. Did she time travel to the future? Maybe the machine had actually worked and sent her to the future where she was living in an apartment with her dog and apparently with Peter as her neighbour

“Wait 2025?” she screeches from where she had sat down

“Huh?” he stops pacing

“The year, 2025?”

“Um yes?”

“Oh” she tries to appear nonchalant about it but judging form peters stare, she was freaking out

“Michelle” he walks to her slowly “what year was it before you fainted” he asks as if he was speaking to a spooked animal

“2020” she whispers

The both stayed silent for a while before peter excuses himself and mutters something along the lines of ‘Doctor strange owes me a big explanation’ as he walks out of her apartment

Everything didn’t make sense to her, did she time travel or was she jerked into a different timeline like the movie _happy death day 2_

“This is a dream” she mumbles to herself, getting ready for bed “this is all one huge misunderstanding and everything will be fine when I wake up tomorrow. I’ll be back home where I was, where I belong where I…” she never gets to finish the sentence as she falls asleep as soon as she hits the bed

********************

Someone is shaking her awake and she does not like at all

“MJ” someone says repeatedly

“Shut up” she mumbles and snuggles closer to her pillow

Wait the person called her Mj…no one has called her that since 4th grade when she thought having a nickname was cool

She opened her eyes and bolts up from where she was laying down, fists ready and her legs slightly bend, she gets ready to attack the intruders or her kidnappers

“Umm” someone says, clearing their voice slightly

She looks at the source of the voice only to find

“Peter?” she questions and falls immediately into hysterics

A chubby boy standing next to peter whispers “I think we broke her” in between her laugh attack

She wipes her happy tears away as she looks at peter once more “you were so awkward” she coos, as she clasps her hand in glee

Peter blushes all the way to his hair with the look h receives from MJ while ned solemnly nods in agreement with her

“I am no- wait what do you mean I was so awkward?”

“Well” she clears her throat “judging from how you look, either I am in a dream or I’ve time traveled”

Almost immediately, the boy’s eyes light up “it worked!” The chubby one squeals in delight while peter looks like he’s holding in his excitement

“So you are not MJ?” he asks

“No honey” she looks around for a mirror and walks to It “I mean at one point in my life I wanted to be called MJ cause you know, Michael Jackson is amazing and whatnot but mommy said no so its Michelle” she frowned at how unruly her hair was, she was not under any circumstance going to walk out with her hair looking like a birds nest on a god day

“You are taking this awfully well” the chubby one said, looking scared

“Well Tony did say something might go wrong and I was just waiting for the shoe to drop, I think the first shoe dropped in form of dizzy spells and maybe amnesia, guess this is the other shoe so I’ll just live through it and hope for the best, plus this isn’t the first time” she says as she tries to brush her hair with her fingers

Sighing in defeat she glances back at the boys “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hallway, too your left” Peter says

“By the way” she stands by the door “what’s your name?”

“N-Ned” he blushes as she salutes at them

She follows directions and gets to the bathroom, only when she closes the door does the weight of the whole situation down on her

“Oh my gosh” she says, she must have traveled back to when she was a teenager, she shrugs and wets her hair, brushing it in gentle strokes to untangle it and pulling it in a ponytail

She’s about to open the door when something registers in her mind, she goes back to the mirror and tugs her shirt down, looking for her gunshot scar that was on her shoulder

“Oh no” she says in horror, staring at her reflection “I’m in a different universe” 

She slides to the ground “I’m in a different universe” she repeats the sentence, trying to make sense of it. If she’s in a different universe, that means she must have switched souls with the Michelle that is from this universe 

She groans as she bangs her head against the wall, what was she supposed to do now? Stay in the universe until her peter figures a way out or try to find a solution. She takes a deep breath and stands up, with a new agenda on her mind, she strides out of the bathroom

She finds the boys in the room, exchanging ideas

“Dude, Mj is stuck in a parallel universe, won’t that kill her or something?” The chub-Ned says

“I don’t think so murmurs peter “I mean Mjs body looks then same, she just sounds different”

Ned raises his eyebrow and looks at his laptop “Of course you would focus on her body”

Peter squawks “What?N-N-Noo” he blushes like a fire truck

She claps her hands together, gaining their attention “boys” they look at her “Ok so here’s what we are going to do, firstly I need a change of clothes" she pauses "not that I mind the tights but umm” she makes a gesture “no pockets and secondly, you need to help me find Doctor strange like yesterday already”

Peter sits in silence as he zones out on her face, he never realised how beautiful she was. It was strange seeing her hair in a ponytail and brushed out, she continued talking to them and yet all peter could focus on was her face and just ho-

“eter! PETER!” she snapped her fingers in front of his face

“Huh? What? He looked at ned who was shaking his head

“If you’re done stargazing can we start out mission?”

“Mission?”

“Yes mission, we need to get in contact with Tony Stark-”

“Mr Stark?”

“-who I understand is apparently a billionaire in your world and we need him to get in contact with Doctor strange so I can go back to my universe”

“Doctor Strange?”

Her left eye twitched “I swear if you repeat one more word, I will de-” she pointed her finger at him

“I’m sorry” he quickly said “sorry, it’s just that-umm I ha-well I just”

“Spit it out boy” she says with little patience

“Who is Doctor Strange?” he managed to ask

Her face goes through several emotions before she settled on disbelief

“You have got to be kidding me” she face-palmed


End file.
